


lowered inhibitions

by 30toseoul



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e03 Upgrades, Multi, OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/30toseoul/pseuds/30toseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn't have any idea what the hell he's doing, but he stops caring when Daniel helps Carter to pin his arms against the back of the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lowered inhibitions

Jack doesn't have any idea what the hell he's doing, but he stops caring when Daniel helps Carter to pin his arms against the back of the couch.

He knows this is revenge for body-checking both of them to win the six-mile race to Daniel's apartment. He knows they're still so wired from the bar fight that he probably shouldn't have done it; their fingers are a little too tight on his wrists and they're looking at him with tiny, dangerous smiles. Leaning over him, a lot closer than they were a couple of seconds ago.

Yeah. Shouldn't have done it. Or else it was the best move he's made in years. He can't quite figure out which one. Yet. Jack flexes his arms against their grip, testing, trying to compute his own strength against the compromised angle of his arms--and then he quits thinking completely when Carter slides on the couch to straddle him.

"Fuck," he hisses, and his back's arching all by itself and it feels like his dick wants to punch right through his jeans, Carter pressing down snug over his lap, Daniel leaning in so close that Jack can feel the furnace heat of Daniel's body against his left side. He doesn't know where to look. They're both still staring at him, staring with those identical smiles, and Daniel licks his lips a half-second before Carter does the same damn thing and that's it, he's gone, he knows it even before Carter gets a hand fisted in his hair and jerks his head back.

Jack opens his mouth instantly for her and they're kissing so hard that normally they'd be bruising each other, and Jack groans as Daniel's hands push under his t-shirt. He tries to say something and Carter _bites_ him, hard, and his hips surge up helplessly against her as she licks over the sore place left by her teeth.

"Come on," Daniel says, right into his ear, and Jack wants to moan in complaint when Carter pulls back, but he doesn't have time before both of them are yanking at his t-shirt.

It's the hottest thing he's ever seen in his life when the shirt gets twisted around the Atoniek armband, and Carter makes a short snarl of frustration before ripping the fabric into pieces with both hands.

"Good work, Sam," Daniel breathes, half-laughing, and apparently he thinks that a verbal compliment isn't enough because he follows it up by tipping her jaw around to kiss her.

 _I could watch that just about forever,_ Jack thinks, staring at them greedily. He doesn't register that Daniel's hold on his wrist has disappeared until Carter flinches and makes a harsh noise against Daniel's mouth; she shifts in his lap and Jack looks down to find Daniel's hand tucked in her waistband, pushed down past the wrist, and Jack's own mouth goes dry as he watches Carter pant and rock.

He's gotten used to his increased strength and speed but this is something new, a factor he hadn't anticipated. He's already so close to coming that it hurts.

The back of Daniel's hand brushing him, Carter moving over him, and before he can even open his mouth to ask them to stop, his cock is pulsing and Jack moans frantically, locking one hand on Carter's hip to press her down, feeling the ridge of Daniel's knuckles even through four tight layers of clothes. He comes with his eyes squeezed shut, gasping, hearing Daniel mutter, "Jesus, look at him," and feeling Carter close a hand around his neck, her short nails dragging across his skin and making him shake harder through the end of the orgasm.

Jack doesn't open his eyes right away. He hasn't felt this kind of hairtrigger embarrassment in years (hell, in _decades_ ) and he needs some time to collect himself.

It gets a lot easier when he hears the wet slide of Daniel and Carter kissing again; he'd have to be dead to ignore that. He cracks an eye and watches them, tracks the high flush in Carter's face as she leans back, her thighs still braced over his lap. A few seconds later she yanks away from Daniel's mouth with a groan, bucking her hips against his hand still buried in her jeans.

"Yeah," Daniel says thickly, bringing his eyes up to focus on Jack, and Jack isn't the slightest bit surprised to feel himself getting hard again as he watches Daniel free his hand and slide two fingers in his own mouth, still staring at Jack with narrowed eyes. Then he leans forward to let Jack lick Carter's taste from his other fingers.

"Here, move," Jack orders, and shoves Daniel back against the couch with one arm. Increased dexterity is a wonderful thing. He manages Daniel's trousers one-handed, no problem, and grips Daniel's cock tight as Carter nuzzles the side of his jaw, Daniel sprawled back and moaning and thrusting up into Jack's hand, and he comes in about fifteen seconds flat.

 _What refractory period?_ Jack thinks smugly, and the second round starts with the buttons of his jeans flying across the room before Carter slides up and then down, wet and so fucking tight around him, and he doesn't think again for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in the livejournal community **sg1_beyond_otp** on 9 January 2007.


End file.
